1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for capturing images. In particular, the present invention relates to an image capturing apparatus for recording data that includes image data, and an image capturing method that can be used for the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the significant advancement of digital cameras, digital cameras having various functions other than a function for taking still pictures or movies have been developed.
However, because of these various functions, a new problem is on the rise. Family-type digital movies are generally known as an apparatus to record and playback animations, voices and audios. In order to switch from a playback mode to a record mode, a manual switching operation is required according to the conventional digital movies. However, when a photo opportunity arises suddenly while playing music, for a digital camera having a function to play music, there is a possibility to miss the opportunity while manually switching the operational mode. Therefore, users cannot enjoy the music casually.